


He's never quiet, is he?

by shereadwhatshewrote



Series: Hotch/Reid Drabbles [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadwhatshewrote/pseuds/shereadwhatshewrote





	He's never quiet, is he?

Hotch would never admit that he loved the sounds Reid made in bed. The tiny barely-there whimpers, the small pleases that escaped, the drawn out moans when he hit just the right spot. He'd never admit that he'd do anything in the world he could to try and bring out those few-and-far-between fucks that left Reid with a blush darker than if he'd recited a statistic wrong.  
More than the sounds, than any combination of them, Hotch loved the silence, the open-mouthed expression of pure reverence that Reid made when he came.


End file.
